The Paranoid Puppies Present: Animaniacs 2011
by PPI-Archive
Summary: It's 2011, 13 years after the cancellation of Animaniacs. In those 13 years, the animation industry has become an empty shell of what it used to be. Animation transforms from an art form to a cheap trick. Exactly 13 years later, we bring Animaniacs back.
1. Cancellation and Revival

__We are writers, we are revivalists, we are puppies.__

_**Chapter One: Cancellation and Revival**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Let's get this over with. <em>Animaniacs, Tiny Toons Adventures, Freakazoid, and Pinky and the Brain<em> belong to Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. Paranoid Puppies, Inc. has not bought either one of those companies, yet. TimeWarner and Turner Broadcasting System are trademarks of those companies. If this seems too similar to moonwalker1822's _Animaniacs!_, I came up with it first! Fine, but the idea of recreating the series isn't exactly original, and I can name at least three other stories who did so, although none of them ever got past the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Summary<span>: It's 2011, 13 years after **_**the cancellation of ****_Animaniacs. _In those 13 years, the animation industry has become an empty shell of what it used to be. Animation turns from an art form to a cheap trick. Exactly 13 years later, we bring _Animaniacs _back. We are revivalists, we are animators, we are puppies. _Paranoid Puppies Present: Animaniacs 2011._**

* * *

><p><strong>Time-line<strong>

_**September 14, 1990**_**: **The first Spielberg cartoon, _Tiny Toons Adventures_ is aired on Fox Kids.

_**September 13, 1993:**_ The first episode of _Animaniacs _is aired on Fox Kids.

_**September 9, 1995:**_ _Pinky and the Brain _is spun off from _Animaniacs._

_**November 14, 1998:**_ Jamie Kellner cancels _Animaniacs _and _Pinky and the Brain, _and Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. nearly goes bankrupt.

* * *

><p><em>November 13, 1998<em>

Since the TimeWarner purchase of the Turner Broadcasting System in 1998, Thaddeus Plotz, CEO of Warner Bros., was replaced with the CEO of Turner, Jamie Kellner. At the same time, moral guardians started thinking that 90's cartoons weren't appropriate for children.

Yes, it took them 8 years to come to that conclusion. I think they're idiots too.

Jamie Kellner, well, he didn't have a Napoleon Complex like Mr. Plotz, but he had different plans for the company. One of said plans was falling under the pressure of the increasingly getting stronger group of moral guardians. In the process, he canceled the Spielberg cartoon, _Freakazoid!. _That left _Animaniacs, _the main Spielberg cartoon, and _Pinky and the Brain_.

On the night of November 13, 1998, the remaining Amblin characters were called to a meeting in the meeting room of the main building of Warner Brothers Studios in Burbank.

"I have called you all here," started Kellner, "to announce that _Animaniacs _has been canceled. For the last skit, we have put together some clips from some of your other skits. The last episode airs tomorrow, November 14, 1998."

* * *

><p>Animation died the year afterward.<p>

* * *

><p><em>November 14, 2011<em>_: _

_13 Years Later_

In was a dark and stormy night in Burbank, and I only say that because I really don't know how to start this story, even if it wasn't. Not at all. It wasn't even night. In the Warner Bros. animation studio executive office, a group of executives in black suits, and Abraham Lincoln in a black suit, were gathered around a table. John Wilkes Booth jumped from under the table and chased Abe out of his chair and through an already broken window. The window was immediately replaced by a giant teddy bear by two men in black suits.

"Let's stop with this stupid nonsense and continue along with the story, NOW!" exclaimed the head chairman, the CEO, a Jewish man wearing a business suit, Barry Meyer. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

_Fine, be that way, comedy-less CEO._

The other executives nodded their heads.

"Good, now," Barry said, "as you can see from this graph," he pulled out a line graph with the squiggly line starting from the top left-hand corner and ending in a toilet in the bottom right-hand corner, "our family cartoons aren't as popular as they used to be."

"Why do we care? It's not like it is important as the rest of the company," said one of the executives. As soon as he said this, a trapdoor fell under his chair and all we could hear is screaming, and screaming, and a splash. "I'm okay!"

"To answer your question, kid, it's just that children are more easily fooled into watching cartoons than adults, but adults are also important because they are not restricted by the amount of television they can watch by their parents, most of the time.

"What we need is a show that will attract both kids and adults. Those types of shows are always the most popular. Mature enough that it will attract grown-up, understandable enough so that it attracts kids, and popular enough that it will be popular even after a decade and a half. I don't care whether it's an old idea, just do it!" said Meyer, he started walking around the table, "The reason cartoons died back in the 2000's was half moral guardians, and half advertisers wanting just one demographic to advertise their products to. I knew we shouldn't have refused when Dan offered us that show, stupid Disney for picking it up instead," he sighed, "Now I realize, we should've done half adult ads, and half kiddie ads! The adult ads may seem too extreme for kids, but who watches those thing with Netflix and iTunes and DVR's? Old cartoons are good, it worked for _Beavis and Butthead_!" He sat back down.

One of the other executives, the only one wearing casual clothing, stood up and said, "So that's why you have a lightning bolt in your loo? I think I know what will keep that bolt from electrocuting the sewer rats."

"Any ideas are welcome."

One of the executives stood up and said, "I have an idea, how about-" but we never heard what he said because the teddy bear's stomach started to rumble, then Teddy Roosevelt jumped out of it. Adolf Hitler jumped out from under the table and started chasing him, "Come bak her yer stoopid American! I vil gecth yer agan! Aye hate yer and yer yunger cusin!"

"He's my fifth cousin, and my niece's husband!"

They both jumped through the window. Now five people have jumped out that specific window hole, including the teddy bear. Right after they jumped, caricatures of Steve Jobs and Bill Gates, or, for copyright purposes, Sean Jebs and Bill Grates, you know what, never mind, also came from under the table. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Bill Grates.

"This is a cartoon, anything is possible. I can live, dogs can write fanfictions, my company can run itself-" Bill and Sean stared as something started shaking in his front shirt pocket. A brown squirrel jumped out of his pocket and onto the table with an iPhone-like object in his paws. "Hey, that's a top-secret prototype of the qPhone 17R! Give that back or I will use my mind powers on you!"

"And I thought I plan ahead. qPhone 17R? You're still on the qPhone 4F!" said Grates.

"Why do you think out devices go obsolete so fast?"

"Because you're horrible at planning?"

"Not true, that phone has a 126 megapixel camera. By the time we release it, most cameras will have 130 megapixels."

"Sorry," yelled the squirrel as he ran towards the window, "I need this for a certain pink squirrel!" he got to the window and yelled towards the lot, "Hey Aunt Slappy, I have the phone! Oh, and by the way, I think Warner Bros. is renewing An-"

"Just get down here Skippy! I have the car warmed up and the dynamite and C4 ready to be lit."

"You have C4?" he climbed out of the window and landed on a mattress where Hitler and Teddy were still fighting over the teddy bear. Abe and Booth were fighting over a clump of C4.

* * *

><p>Back in the office, the executive who was speaking concluded with, "-and those are the facts. Now, whoever disagrees with me speak your mind or forever hold your peace."<p>

"Am I the only one who noticed Hitler and the squirrel and-" said one of the execs.

"Get used to it, this kind of thing always happens in Burbank," replied the other exec.

"But-"

"I don't think it's a good idea," interrupted another executive, "What if we're not able to get Spielberg back? Our contract with Amblin Entertainment expired years ago, and focus group tests have shown that placing the Looney Tunes into different genres gain better ratings."

"And we all know where that went. _Loonatics Unleashed, Baby Looney Tunes, _only _Duck Dodgers _went anywhere. I thought _Loonatics _was a parody of hero cartoons, not a poorly-researched copy of Anime. Besides, I hate anime. I thought the point of these cartoons was to ignore focus groups. You at least did the younger versions of classic characters right, although Spielberg did it so it was entertaining."

"Spielberg was also the only one who could keep...gulp, _them_... from going out of control. He was like Kermit the Frog on _The_ _Muppets Show_."

"Shh, the Muppets, unfortunately, belong to Disney. As for the Spielberg issue, I have that handled. I also have the Ruegger and Richard Stone issue settled."

"But Richard Stone is dead-"

"_Any_how, I think that wraps it up for questions. So-"

"I have just one more question," replied Barry Meyer, "Shouldn't we tell the audience what is going on?"

"I have that handled, but first," the executive grabbed a zipper handle that was under his head of hair, and zipped down his Warner Executive costume. His hair was a lot shorter , and poking through the zipper was a snout. The execs looked at him in awe.

"You're Lucky?"

"This should shed some light on the subject," he smiled at the camera. He grabbed a retro-style projector and a newsreel from behind his back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Constructive Criticism accepted, Flames are not. The difference, CC's are reviews that give thoughts on how to improve on a story. Flames do not give any ways to improve and are made to simply hurt feelings.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 11, 2008:<strong>_ Lucky C.P. Acros, future CEO of Paranoid Puppies, Inc., is born.

_**April 28, 2009:**_ Paranoid Puppies Inc., parent company of almost every other company in the world, is founded by Lucky Acros.

_**October 13, 2011:**_A division of Paranoid Puppies Studios (a subsidiary of Paranoid Puppies Inc.), The Paranoid Puppies FanFiction Department (PPFFD) is formed.

_**November 14, 2011:**_ 13 years after the cancellation of _Animaniacs_, a meeting is called to discuss the poor state of WB animation at Warner Brothers Studios in Burbank. The result of that meeting? Animaniacs is brought back.

_**Same Day:**_** PPFFD starts production on **_**Paranoid Puppies and Steven Spielberg Present: Animaniacs 2011.**_


	2. Newsreel of the Stars

_We are dreamers, we are imaginers, we are puppies._

_**Chapter 2: Newsreel of the Stars**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the Don Bluth films belong to whatever company made them, the Disney films belong to Disney, the WB, later CW, and Warner Bros. cartoons belong to Warner Bros., the likeness of people belong to said people, and Amblin belongs to Amblin! I don't need to say everything, right? This chapter discusses the history of animation from **_**The Secret of NIHM **_**to present day. Tell me if I should change the rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is only exposition, please go easy. In other news, I just found out that John Wilkes Booth chasing Abe Lincoln out a window at the WB studios in Burbank is realistic. No offense, I know what you mean.<strong> The dog ate my chicken.<strong> This chapter was actually written before the first one. Now, the next chapter of PPPA!2011. **

* * *

><p><em>(Italics in parenthesis means that they are visuals)<em>

_(You don't need visuals for this part, right?)_

"Welcome to _Newsreel of the Stars_," the famous announcer—announced, "Dateline: 1929, the Warner Brothers Studio, home to the biggest stars in Tinsel Town. Here at the studio's new animation department, the artists toil endlessly to come up with cartoon stars, ultimately creating three new characters—the Warner Brothers and their sister Dot."

"Helllooooooo, Nurse!" said the Warners.

"Unfortunately, the Warner kids were totally out of control, and sent the animators running to the hills."

"Boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy!"

"The trio ran amok throughout the studio, creating utter chaos. Finally, they were captured. The Warners' films, which made absolutely no sense, were locked away int the studio vault, never to be released. As for the Warners themselves,who made even less sense, they were locked away in the studio water-tower, also never to be released. Publicly, the studio has disavowed any knowledge of the Warners' existence, the this very day—when the Warners—" But the film dissolved, like someone lit it on fire. Sounds of rustling were heard, like someone was replacing the film, and another _Newsreel of the Stars _started.

* * *

><p>But his voice changed, but to something like a cross between the original voice and an adolescent boy, "In the time they were locked in the tower, cartoons, once an art form, had turned into badly animated, cliched, not even glorified toy commercials. A combination of Walt and Roy Disney's death<em> (black and white short clips of Walt and Roy waving at the camera at the opening of Disneyland)<em>, limited animation techniques popularized by Hanna-Barbara _(logo)_ becoming the norm, moral guardians rising, old animators dying, and the rise of Hasbro _(logo)_ caused this. Many famous cartoon characters like Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse were fired from their respective animation studios _(Bugs Bunny, since we don't have the rights to Mickey, is seen tossed out of Warner Bros. Studio)_. Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc., A.K.A. Termite Terrace _(shot of Termite Terrace)_, was closed down. Walt Disney came close. It was a dark age in the animation industry.

"It was during these dark times, however, that a former Disney animator created animated movies that would eventually become cult classics. Don Bluth _(video of Don Bluth pointing at storyboards), _who directed _The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, Land Before Time _(in collaboration with Amblin), and _All Dogs go to Heaven, (posters for each movie are shown) _became a legend. His works in such a dark time did not go unnoticed, new Disney CEO Micheal Eisner _(picture of Eisner)_ threatened the animation department with their jobs. The result, 1985's _The Black Cauldron (video of a scene of the Black Cauldron with a fire-breathing dragon), _did not satisfy him. It really wasn't the animator's fault, Jeffrey Katzenberg _(an actually flattering muted video of a younger Katzenberg screaming at the animators)_, a friend of Eisner, meddled with it. The failure of it was soon followed with a film that would become the only collaboration between Disney and Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, the live-action/animated _Who Framed Roger Rabbit (scene of Roger Rabbit, where Dip is being sprayed at the main characters). _The sheer success of _Who Framed Roger Rabbit _would launch a new, bronze era of animation, an animation renaissance, the '90's.

"Walt Disney Pictures would benefit most of all, at least in the "animated movies" category, with _The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and The Lion King_. Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. was brought back as Warner Bros. Animation, Inc _(Video of Termite Terrace Reopening)_. A new block on Warner Bros. WB Network _(logo of the WB)_, Kids WB _(logo of Kids WB)_, was created to showcase these cartoons. Making up the new block were mainly animated versions of Warner's DC Comics, and _Steven Spielberg Presents_ _Tiny Toon Adventures, _a homage to the original Looney Tunes but with younger characters, created by WB and Amblin. Soon, however, a new cartoon needed to be made."

* * *

><p>"Look," said Mr. Plotz, CEO of Warner Bros., head of the WB Network, and key person of TimeWarner, "we need to talk."<p>

"Sure," replied Steven Spielberg. Next to him was his partner, Tom Ruegger. They were eating lunch, a medium rare rib-eye steak with a side of eggs and coffee, at the Looney Cafe on the Warner Brothers Studio in Burbank, California at a window seat. Plotz was closer to the window but facing away from it, and the others were facing him on the other side of the table. In the middle were piles of scripts and drawings. "What's up?"

"Well, you see here, _Tiny Toons Adventures _is doing alright, but you need to step it up a little."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruegger.

"I mean, you guys need to come up with a new cartoon, or YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Hey, you can't talk to us like that, I'm Steven Spielberg," said Tom Ruegger, pointing at Plotz.

"I can do whatever I like, I'm the CEO. Take that Spielberg! Steven, Steven, earth to Steven," but Steven was too busy staring at something behind Mr. Plotz, "Steven, Steven, STEVEN!"

"Wait, what?"

Tom tapped him on the shoulder, "What are you looking at?"

"The water tower...is it just me, or is it shaking?"

Mr. Plotz suddenly looked nervous, "Why...no. Of course not. Why would it be shaking?" he pulled his collar out to cool of the gallons of sweat collecting on his skin.

"No, I see it too. Wait, I thought we got our water from the Burbank Water Treatment Facility, and the reservoir is a couple miles that way," Tom pointed at the opposite direction of the water tower, towards the kitchen, where a monkey was trying to eat a brick.

"Decoration? Nostalgia? Why does Disney have a water tower at one of their theme parks?" by now, Thaddeus Plotz was up to his shoulders in sweat. So were Spielberg and Ruegger, and pretty much the entire restaurant.

"This room stinks."

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! THE REELS ARE BEHIND THE VAULT! YOU KNOW, THE VAULT BEHIND THE PAINTING OF THE FOUR ORIGINAL WARNER BROTHERS WHO FOUNDED THIS STUDIO, JACK, HARRY, ALBERT, AND SAM! BUT I'LL TELL YOU, THEY WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE, AND THEY'RE COLOR, COLOR I TELL YOU! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HHEEEELLP!WHY ME! WHYYY!" AND WITH THAT, ahem, sorry, I left the Caps Lock on, and with that, his body went into wild take positions and he flew, quite literally, out the cafe door, into the lot, into the Warner Bros. Office building, and through halls of hard working writ— never mind. Finally, he arrived at the Warner painting. He lifted the painting, flew at the combination lock, and grabbed at the film reels and threw them next to the projector in the conveniently placed right behind him screening room.

The two producers followed him. "HERE!" he handed them some of the reels, "THESE ARE CARTOONS FROM THE 30'S! BUT THEY DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WE HAD TO LOCK _THEM_ IN THE TOWER!" HE RAN, ahem, he ran towards the executive meeting room which was down the hall, went under the table and grabbed a mattress which in the real world would not have fit under there, and ran towards the window hanging on the mattress, breaking it. He landed on the mattress instead of the ground. He ran towards his car, which an elephant had stepped on and a donkey was attacking the elephant.

* * *

><p>"No wonder these cartoons didn't make any sense back in the 30's, they're filled with 90's style pop culture humor!" STEVEN SPEIL—ahem—berg said once he finished the movies.<p>

"How did they know about the rise and fall of the Soviet Union, or Jerry Lewis, or Barney!" asked Ruegger.

"Something tells me they are special cartoons, they're cute, funny, and wacky. One of them is even named Wakko. Remember back in the '60's, where on TV there were either cheaply animated cartoons, or clip shows from shows shown in theaters. You know what I'm thinking?"

"That my son could do an impression of a squirrel?"

"Um, close... I think. What I was thinking is that _we _could do that, but with our own cartoons specifically made for it. How about... _Bonkers!_"

"Already a show... by _Disney_."

"Shoot. Hmm, how about, maybe...I don't kn—"

"_Animaniacs! _Remember that episode of TTA. How about that for a name?"

"Why not? I like it! Put an ad in the papers, run an announcement on the news, make a website on the internet—"

"What's the internet?"

"It's some sort of fad, like stilts, or CD Players, but for those computers. I'll give it maybe three minutes."

"I'll give it three seconds."

"Let's get to it, but first..." cue

* * *

><p>Headline: New SpielbergRuegger Cartoon TV Series Needs Stars

"Hey Aunt Slappy, look at this."

"Hey Runt, would ya look at this."

"Hey Pesto, look at this. Ahhhhh!"

"Hey Buttons, wook aht thees. He he he."

"Hey Newt, drop that net and look at this."

"Hey Brain, look at this. Narf!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to <em>Newsreel of the Stars. <em>That cartoon became known as _Animaniacs_. Oddly enough, despite its appearance on Kids WB, the approval papers that green-lit the show were never found, as if the production of the show was as under the radar as its jokes. And no WB executive knew about it."

DA-DUM-CHING

"I'm good at this. No I'm not. Yes I am. The cow jumped over the moon. What I'm trying to say is that, after Spielberg and Ruegger sent out that announcement, several cartoon stars, new and old, took notice. _(When he announces each star, a short clip featuring the character attacking their enemy or going about their usual shenanigans)._ The first to answer the call was Slappy Squirrel, an old cartoon star from the Golden Age of Animation, and her orphan nephew who lives with her, Skippy.

"Wait, what?" said Skippy.

"Steven Spielberg said the same thing."

"But what happened to my pare—?"

"Never mind."

"But—"

"Okay, the next new stars were Rita and Runt, a cat and dog duo who are looking for a home.

"Cat, where's the cat?" said, well, you know.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"_Third, hey, I'm italicized! Third were the Goodfeathers, just edit out the character commentary, please. A group of pigeons trying to find food in merciless Burbank._

"You talking to me? Are you talking to me?"

"_I hate the editor. Next was _Mindy and Buttons._ A show where a girl gets into trouble and her dog has to save her, even when her parents scream at him." _

"He he, Buttons is a funny dog. I wuv Buttons," a little girl hugged a battered up but very satisfied and happy Golden, or maybe Labrador Retriever.

"Then the very censor-heart-attack-causing Minerva Mink, and hunter dachshund Newt. Hold on, _there. Now I'm italicized."_

"Now where's that Mink?"

"Right here."

"Oh, wow!"

"_Finally, Pinky and the Brain, two mice from Acme Labs (a subdivision of Acme Inc., a former subsidiary of TimeWarner, currently a subsidiary of Paranoid Puppies, Inc.) who want to rule the world. Why? Their motives, other than 'to prove their mousey-worth' are unknown."_

"Come Pinky. This show shall increase my popularity amongst the humans, creating an army of hypnotized children, and possibly adults. Then, I will rule the world!"

"_Shut up!"_

"After, aww, my italics disappeared. Wah. Err, after the casting was done, the Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister) were let out of their tower after nearly 60 years. You of all people should know what happened.

"Their shenanigans went on for the next five or so years. _Animaniacs _eventually came close to 100 episodes, and spun-off into Pinky and the Brain and almost had another spin-off based on The Skippy and Slappy Show."

"And we would've had it too, if the writers weren't so_*****_bleep* depressed that day. _One Flew Over the Coo-coo Clock, _the writers flew over the coo-coo clock!" Slappy waved her fist in the air, and threw a bomb that came out of her purse at the camera. It exploded.

"Hey, I got that camera for Omniscient Narrator's Day! What I was going to say is...but their success, and the general success of animation, started to decline since Disney's Pocahontas, soon, Eisner went mad with power, and moral guardians woke up. Meanwhile, Mr. Plotz was fired—"

_Video_

"_Hey, you can't do this to me!" Mr. Plotz screamed as two guards, not Ralph, lifted him by his armpit and carried him off his chair in front of the meeting table at WB Studios, "I have a contract!" The guards threw him out the window, which was already broken and for some reason had not been replaced since the earlier incident. Then they brought in a former Turner Broadcasting System representative._

—and Jamie Kellner, former Turner CEO, replaced him as head of The WB Network when the Turner Broadcasting System was bought out by TimeWarner. He almost as bad as Jeff Katzenberg. Let's just say that he had different ideas for the WB, one of them including falling under the pressure of the moral guardians. _Pinky and the Brain _was replaced with the horrible _Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (title card) _(and luckily was canceled after 10 episodes) and _Freakazoid!, (title card) _another one of Spielberg's cartoons, was canceled completely after only 26 episodes. _Animaniacs (title card) _was canceled just one episode away from 100. _Wakko's Wish (poster), _a movie starring all of the characters together, was released the year after the series were canceled, 1999.

"Speaking of Jeff Katzenberg, he left Disney and started his own company with Spielberg (how Spielberg allowed this is unknown) and David Geffen, Dreamworks SKG. Its animation department, a 'spiritual successor' of Amblination, the feature-length animated film division of Amblin Entertainment, since most of the so-called 'animators' were moved there, Dreamworks Animation, was spun off in 2004 under the 'leadership' of Jeff, he doesn't deserve to be called by his last name.

"Years earlier, back in the eighties, Steve Jobs, you may know him, bought a near-bankrupt computer company (probably to match his own near-bankrupt computer company, NEXT), a former division of Industrial Light and Magic (Lucusfilm), working mainly in computer 3D animation. In 1985, they released _Luxo Jr._ _(clip of said short) _and in1995, the same year as _Pocahontas_, they created the first fully computer animated feature-length film, _Toy Story. _Disney distributed the film.

"Soon, computer animation became widespread, and every company was either doing it, or trying to copy it with traditional animation. Dreamworks was one of the companies doing it. So was Sony Animation and Blue Sky of 20th Century Fox. All of them succeeded, not by actual story, but by cool looking pictures. The first Dreamworks animated film was actually traditionally animated and pretty good, but _The Prince of Egypt _performed poorly at the box office. Katzenberg, in another of his idiot moves, proclaimed that "traditional animation is dead," based off of his and Disney's recent failures such as _Treasure Planet _and _Atlantis: The Lost Empire _which tried to base animation off of CG. Unfortunately, the others listened to him, and practically every traditional animator was fired.

"On television, Flash, a computer animation program, became a cheap and quick alternative to actual animation, and pretty much every television studio was using it. The results, however, were more likely to look bad. It was limited animation all over again.

"But you already know all of that, so why did I just spend the last 2,000 or so words explaining that? You also know that, right afterward, the Warners were caught and never released, the only reason they escaped was because Spielberg would always let them out and that he was the only one who could keep them under control. Also, you should know that toons never age, unless they're supposed to.

"But you don't know that in 2009, a cartoon canine founded a company that would eventually buy out almost every other company in the world. Yes, they practically own the world, or at least the world's economy. They collaborated with the ones they didn't own yet. One of said companies they didn't own was The Walt Disney Company. Another was Dreamworks, but who would want that? Yet another was TimeWarner _(logo)_.

"In 2011, a subsidiary of said company was formed in order to make deals and recreate '90's cartoons. The Paranoid Puppies FanFiction Department (PPFFD), a subsidiary of Paranoid Puppies Inc_. (logo, a three-toed black paw-print with two little lines making two of the toes look like P's, and a cartoon outline of a bone in the palm)_. Lucky C. Puppy Acros, CEO. _(picture of Lucky, a light brown short-haired chihuahua-terrier-something else mix)._

* * *

><p>Then the voice reverted back to the normal narrator's voice, as did the film.<p>

"Since the nineties, the Warners have remained in the tower, until today, when they escaped. Or were released."

* * *

><p>The reel ended, and we came back to the executives. "Now, here's the fun part," he put the projector back behind his back and grabbed a filming camera from the same place. He also grabbed a blowtorch and a welding mask, putting on the welding mask on the top of his head, holding the blowtorch in his left paw and the camera in his right, "Breaking the Warners out and filming the Amblin characters," Lucky jumped out of his latex costume and onto the table, revealing one of PPI's many unpaid interns, and Lucky's trusted assistant, a dark brown chihuahua named Coco.<p>

Under the chihuahua was a caricature of a 64 year-old Jewish man, with a graying beard and hair, black-rimmed glasses, and a red baseball hat with the words _E.T. _on a piece of paper taped on.

"Ste-ste-stev-stev-steve-stev-" stuttered Meyer.

"Steven Spielberg!" exclaimed another exec.

"Like I said, I have the Spielberg issue handled. Now come on Steven," he slid the welding mask from the top of his head to in front of his face and held the torch and camera in each hand in front of him, "We have a water tower to break, and an animation industry to save." Ctrl+S

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky<strong>**: Yes, I know that the Kids WB block was created in the mid-nineties, 65 episodes into **_**Animaniacs, **_**and most of the Bluth films came after Eisner became CEO,****but I also know that Steven Spielberg did not talk to Mr. Plotz. But the story about Jeff Katzenberg is mainly true, he did meddle with **_**The Black Cauldron, **_**and Turner was bought by TimeWarner, and Jamie Kellner, murderer of good cartoons, replaced some guy on the Warner board. In other words, it's **_**mostly **_**right.**

**Coco****: And we do own the world.**

**Lucky****: Don't tell them that!**

**Coco****: Lucky's the CEO.**_** AHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

**Lucky****: That's what you get, unpaid intern!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Coco:<span>****I just realized, we forgot about the Hip Hippos!**

**Lucky: Who?**

**Coco: Those annoying hippos who would always-**

**Lucky: (whispering) Shh, I did that on purpose, if anyone asks, they never existed. (Louder, to the camera, and reading from cheat cards) Thank you Animanizanny for being my first reviewer, we got hits from all over the world, from the UK and West Virginia and even Rome (is handed another cheat card by Coco) -ania.**

**Coco: The first episode airs soon, so be ready. We're starting production tomorrow.**

**Lucky: I wonder how many people got the _Phineas and Ferb _reference last chapter?**

**Coco: Please review, favorite, or story alert. I'm desperate!**

**Lucky: I'm Lucky.**


	3. It's Time for Animaniacs 2011!

_**Chapter 3: It's Time for Animaniacs...2011!**_

_We are directors, we are musicians, we are puppies._

**Disclaimer: I don't have the time to do a funny disclaimer, so I'll make this quick. _Animaniacs, _its theme song, its characters, its caricatures, the character designs and the rights to the _Harry Potter _films belong to Warner Bros. Hey, I did it! The rest mostly belongs to Paranoid Puppies.**

* * *

><p>Lucky, Coco, Steven Spielberg, and Tom Ruegger, who had come to the lot as soon as he heard that <em>Animaniacs <em>was being brought back-

"How long have you been here, Tom?" asked Coco.

"About six minutes," he replied.

News travels fast in Burbank.

"We only announced the revival _five_ minutes ago."

Very fast. Anyway, the producers and the puppies, try saying that ten times fast, were standing in the Warner movie lot. The producers were looking up at the Warner water-tower, where the puppies were trying to attack it with chainsaws, blowtorches, and rubber chickens.

"It makes sense in context," said Lucky.

"No it doesn't!," replied Coco.

"I know, but does anything make sense in cartoons?" Lucky threw the sledgehammer he was using at the ground. He tried the rubber chicken, then he tried the blowtorch, "Ugh, why won't these work?"

"Hey, watch where you throw those things," said Ruegger as the hammer and chicken nearly hit him.

"I forgot to tell you, the only way to open the water-tower is by playing the _Animaniacs _theme song. After the first few notes, the ones that play when the camera zooms in on the tower, the Warners will jump out and start singing!" Steven yelled at the top of the tower, "It's a special type of lock."

"You couldn't have told us that before we started with the tools?" exclaimed Lucky.

"I forgot. Also, it has to be a full 35-piece orchestra, it can't be synthetic! MIDI didn't exist back then."

"I thought it was a 20-piece."

"I thought it was a 30-piece," said Ruegger.

"It varied, okay?" Steven clarified, "The point is, you need an orchestra with violins, basses, trumpets, trombones, a piano, and whatever else."

"Why a musical lock?" asked Lucky.

"Why not? Each episode always started off with the theme song."

"If we wanted to let the Warners out, I would have to call Steven Spielberg, who would call Richard Stone, who would call the orchestra, who would call Tress, Rob, and Jess and play the theme song. It was foolproof!" said Tom Ruegger. "Steven Spielberg," he said to Steven, "Let's do the theme song."

"But where are we going to get an orchestra?" asked Coco.

"I wouldn't worry about that," replied Steven. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a full-blown orchestra made up of fans of _Animaniacs _and a couple of puppies appeared from behind him where there wasn't one before.

"We heard you're trying to bring back _Animaniacs,_" said one of the fans, holding a violin, "and that you need an orchestra."

"But how-? Where-? When-?"

"News travels fast in Burbank," replied Lucky.

As the orchestra got seated on chairs that weren't there before in front of the water-tower, Steven Spielberg suddenly realized something, "There's only one problem, the only composer who could keep up with the _Animaniacs _theme song is dead."

"You mean Richard Stone? Surely it can't be that hard to lead an orchestra?"

"How about you try?"

"I will."

(the lyrics in _italics_ in this part is the instrumental and just there to tell you where we are in the song, the **bold **and _italics _are actual sung lyrics by the Warners, if the lyrics are on the same line, they are happening simultaneously)

_It's time for An-i-man-i-acs,_

_And we're zany to the max,_ It's time for An-man-acs,_

_So just to the max,_Come join the Warner sister,_

_And the Warner sister, _As we run around the Warner movie lot,_

_Just sit back and, _It's time for An-i-man-i-acs,_

_As Bill Clinton plays the s-x,_We pay lots of income sax,_

_We're An-i-man-i-_

"_QUIET, QUIET! AND WILL SOMEONE TURN OFF THE ITALICS!" said Lucky as he, oh, _as I was going to say, said Lucky as he threw the baton he somehow got to the ground, "I'LL ADMIT IT, IT'S NOT EASY CONDUCTING THIS SONG!"

"What now?"

_"_We bring Richard Stone back to life?"

"It's pointless. Why am I even trying to bring them back? The 90's are over," Lucky looked at the camera, "Besides, I was born in 2008."

"How about the author?"

"You mean the real one? He was born in the really late-90's, although he's more of a 2000's kid. What the heck do you call that decade, the zero's? The oh's How about the 2010's, the ten's? The one-ohs's? But I'm getting off track, the point is, even if we bring them back, who will watch them? The ten's, whatever, are an age of live-action sitcoms, badly made sitcoms, but sitcoms nonetheless," as he said this, sad violin music played in the background, "Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry," said the guy holding the violin.

"As I was saying, without Richard Stone, not only can we not get the Warners out, but we can't compose any song that would match the quality of the _Animaniacs_ songs."

"Quality of _Animaniacs? _One song was the _William Tell Overture, _to the tune of the Burbank Philharmonic and Wakko's armpit!" exclaimed Tom, "And most of the songs lyrics were written by somebody else, to the tune of some dead guy."

"The point is, how are we going to get them out?" asked Lucky. An awkward silence settled on the group. Suddenly, the camera zoomed in on Coco who got a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to need a sound effects machine, sheet music, and a cool-looking conducting suit. Lucky, give me the baton!"

"We didn't have sheet music, or a SFX machine? No wonder it sounded bad!" exclaimed Steven.

* * *

><p>The sound effects machine turned out to be a big piece of metal lined with buttons, knobs, switches, and physical sound effect things on the outside such as bike horns, balloons, and tires. None of them were labeled. "Don't worry," said the puppy at the helm of the big machine, "I know this machine like the back of my paw," he glanced at the back of his own paw, "Was that birthmark always there?"<p>

Also, Lucky, despite his short stature, "Hey, I'm normal height for someone of my breed, whatever breed that is," was at the bass. His back legs were hanging off of the stool.

* * *

><p>"Ahem, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleve-"<p>

The orchestra played the beginning, where the camera zoomed in on the tower, over and over again for about five times.

_It's time for "__**An-i-man-i-acs!" **_The Warners jumped out of the tower.

"_**And we're zany to the-"**_

The Warners paused and said, incredulously, "…We're out."

"They're out," said Lucky and Coco simultanously.

"They're out," said Tom and Steven, also simultaneously.

"They're out?," said Berry Meyer, looking out the window hole of the meeting room.

"They're out?" said the orchestra, in a chorus, see what I did there, of voices.

"They're out?" said Mr. Plotz, who had become a hobo since he was fired, pushing a shopping cart in front of the Warner movie lot. Even people who weren't there were saying it.

"They're out?" said Skippy, who was climbing the trees in the park he called home, qPhone in paws. Sean Jebs popped out from behind a branch, eyeing the phone.

"They're out?" said Rita and Runt, scrounging through the trash in an alley.

"Get out of my trash cans you stupid—they're out?" said an Italian chef as he tried to chase Rita and Runt. They escaped.

"They're out?" said Minerva as she was about to sk-err-take a swim in a lake.

"They're out?" said the Goodfeathers as they ate birdseed thrown by a woman.

"They're out?" said Brain, about to whop Pinky on the head.

"They're out?" Buttons grumbled, or something like that, as he tried to save Mindy from being eaten by an alligator in a swamp. It was something like, "Mh,mh?" He ended up getting eaten by said alligator.

"Theyr ot?" said Scratchansniff, who was in a retirement home.

"They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out." "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out!" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out." "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out!" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out." "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out." "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out." "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out." "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out!" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" "They're out?" The camera panned down the streets of Burbank where people and toons alike were walking out of their houses towards the tower, confused as to why. Eventually, we come back to where we started, wait, where were we? The studio? Which one? Universal Studios? Walt Disney Studios? Oh, Warner Brothers Studios. Warner Bros. Studios, where the puppies, producers, and music players, see what I did there?, were.

"Walt Disney Studios? Really? Wrong fanfic," said Lucky.

"They're out?" asked the crowd simultaneously

which had now gathered around the studio.

"...We're out," replied the Warners, "We're out. We're out! We're out! WEEEE'RRRE OUT!" then they saw Spielberg, "STEVEN!" they jumped into his arms, "Did you miss us? How has life treated you? How many years have we been locked up?"

"Yes, it's been okay, and about 13 years, 12 years since the movie," replied Steven Spielberg.

"December 3rd, 2011, to be exact," specified Ruegger.

"Who are you?" asked Yakko, still in Steven's hands.

"I'm Tom Ruegger," the Warners just stared at him confusedly, "The regular producer?" more awkward silence, "I did on _The Thirteen Ghosts of Scooby-Doo _back when I worked at Hanna-Barbera. I'm friends with Steven Spielberg. My show, _Histeria_, went a couple dollars over-budget, fine, a couple hundred, fine, million. My kids are the ones who voiced Skippy and The Flame!"

"Give it up Tom," said Lucky.

"But-"

"Sooooo, why are we out, and why is there a crowd around the lot?" Yakko interrupted.

"Because news travels fast around Burbank," replied Lucky.

"But _why_ are we out?" asked Wakko.

"Read this, or at least use this as a guide," he tossed the Warners a book titled _Pop Culture Of a Very Messed-Up World, also known as the 2010's_.

"Um, why?"

"Ever since you guys left, animation died a very slow, painful death. Today, we get the gang together and bring it back! The book is a guide to this decade."

The Warners turned to the first page and gasped, "CGI?" they turned the page, "DREAMWORKS!" they turned the next page, "DISNEY CHANNEL SITCOMS?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I started this chapter on December 3rd but I wasn't able to finish it until now. A complete explanation is in the next chapter, which, worry not, will be posted when I get my 5th review, or Christmas, whichever one comes first. (Coco has his money on Christmas coming first, let's prove him wrong! Oh, and I have a poll on my profile page, it's a simple question, "Who's the cutest?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's time for An-i-man-i-acs!<strong>_

_**And we're zany to the max,**_

_**So just sit back and relax,**_

_**You'll laugh 'til you collapse,**_

_**We're An-i-man-i-acs!**_

_**Come join the Warner brothers,**_

_**And the Warner sister Dot,**_

_**Watch us as we run around the Warner Movie Lot,**_

_**They lock us in the tower,**_

_**Whenever we get caught,**_

_**But we break loose,**_

_**And then vamoose,**_

_**And now you know the plot!**_

_**We're An-i-man-i-acs!**_

_**Dot is cute and Yakko yaks,**_

_**Wakko packs away the snacks,**_

_**We pay lots of income tax,**_

_**We're An-i-man-i-acs!**_

_**Meet Pinky and the Brain as they try to rule the universe,**_

_**Goodfeathers flock together while Slappy wacks 'em with her purse,**_

_**Buttons chases Mindy,**_

_**While Rita sings a verse,**_

_**The puppies flipped,**_

_**We have no script,**_

_**Why bother to rehearse?**_

_**We're An-i-man-i-acs!**_

_**We have pay-or-play contracts!**_

_**We're zany to the max,**_

_**We have baloney in our slacks,**_

_**We're An-i-man-y,**_

_**Totally insany,**_

_**Two-thousand-el-aly!**_

_**An-i-man-i-acs! Those are the facts!**_


	4. Christmasmaniacs! Pt 1

_We are party animals, we are writers, we are puppies._

_**Chapter 4: Christmasmaniacs! Pt. 1**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own, well, anything really, except for the PPI, PPFFD, and all of its associates.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally, I wanted to spend several chapters working on getting the gang back together, but since it's so close to Christmas, you get a sneak peek at what's in store instead. Then you get to see the gang get back together. By the way**_** anonymousr12,**_** who said, "**_**This story us confusing and mental**_**," what? This story is supposed to be confusing and mental :) As long as I got a review, I know people are taking time out of their lives to read this story, which I took time out of **_**my **_**life to write, time which I will never regret losing :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky:<strong>__** Here's your hundred bones. (He pulls out a normal-sized wallet from his hammerspace and pulls out a hundred bones) **_

_**Coco:**__** I knew we wouldn't get five reviews by Christmas. (To the audience) Happy Boxing Day, Canadians!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't update, I got busy with student council meetings and trips to California with uncomfortable-to-type-on laptops and then my computer crashed, I only got it back a couple days ago...Cue theme music.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's time for Christ-mas-man-i-acs!<em>

_And we're zany to the max,_

_So just sit back and relax,_

_You'll laugh 'til you relax (ho-ho-ho),_

_We're Christ-mas-man-i-acs!_

V

_Come join the Warner elves,_

_And the Warner elfette Dot,_

_Watch us as we run around the Warner North Pole Lot,_

_They lock us in the pole,_

_Whenever we get caught,_

_But we break loose,_

_And then vamoose,_

_And now you know the plot!_

V

_We're Christ-mas-man-i-acs!_

_Dot is cute and Yakko yaks,_

_Wakko makes a gookie,_

_While Santa eats the cookies,_

_We're Christ-mas-man-i-acs!_

V

_Meet Pinky and the Brain as they try to rule the holidays,_

_Goodfeathers flock together while Slappy wacks 'em with her cane,_

_Buttons chases Mindy,_

_While Rita sings out with a bang,_

_The puppies flipped,_

_We have no script,_

_Why bother to rehearse?_

V

_We're Christ-mas-man-i-acs!_

_We have pay-or-play contracts,_

_We're zany to the max,_

_We have presents in our sacks,_

V

_We're Chris-mas-man-y,_

_Totally insany,_

_North Pole-any,_

_Christ-mas-man-i-acs! Those are the facts!_

* * *

><p><em>Like Abbott and Costello,<em>

_Like Sonny and Cher,_

_Like Martin and Lewis,_

_They're a prefect pair;_

_Like Laurel and Hardy,_

_Like Fontanne and Lunt,_

_They're perfectly mismatched,_

_They're Rita and Runt!_

**Lucky:**Who the pup are these people?

**Coco:** I have no idea, although Cher sounds pretty familiar.

**Lucky:** Oh yeah, she sings at Ceasars Palace, I think.

**Coco:** Go Vegas!

**Lucky:** (flipping through a book labeled "'_90s Pop Culture for Mor__ons and New Millennium Kids, as if There's a Difference_") Just start the show. (Iris out on the book)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rita and Runt:<strong>_

_**Home for the Holidays**_

_DIRECTED BY LUCKY C. ACROS_

_PRODUCED BY TOM RUEGGER_

_WRITTEN BY COCO C. PETT, DAHL MASON, EDISON ORCA PUPPY_

* * *

><p>We iris in to a Burbank city alley, where Rita and Runt are digging out of trash cans.<p>

"Hey Runt?" asked Rita, peeking her head out of the trash can she was in.

"Yeah Rita?" replied Runt, who, unlike Rita, could reach the top of a trash can by standing on his hind legs.

"Don't you miss Scratchansniff?"

"Yeah, definitely, definitely miss Scratchansniff."

"Ever since he retired and moved to that retirement home that didn't allow pets last Christmas, we've been down in the dumps, literally," she looked at the camera, "Just so you guys know."

"Definitely, definitely a fourth wall break."

Rita sighed, "Sometimes I wish we could just go home for the holidays," music started playing, and Rita jumped down, "Because, because:

_There's no place like home, for the holidays,__  
><em>_'Cause no matter how far away you stray,__  
><em>_Even when retirement people have their way ,__  
><em>_For the holidays you can't beat home, sweet home,__  
><em>_  
><em>_I met a dog who lives in Las Vegas,__  
><em>_And he was headin' for,__  
><em>_Burbank and some Animaniacs Volume 4 DVDs,__  
><em>_Some Burbank fol__ks are traveling down,__  
><em>_To San Diego's sunny shore,__  
><em>_From Pacific to Pacific,__  
><em>_The traffic was terrific!__  
><em>_  
><em>_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays,__  
><em>_'Cause no matter how far away you stray,__  
><em>_If you want to be happy in a million ways,__  
><em>_For the holidays you__ can't beat home, sweet hom__e!_"

Rita sighed, "For the holidays you can't beat home, sweet home," she repeated, "If only we had a home," she stared at something off-screen, "Runt, what are you doing?"

We see Runt about to lift his leg on a fire hydrant, "Oh, just using the bathroom. Definitely, definitely using the bathroom," as soon as he started to pee, one of the screws on the side of the hydrant started loosening. The pee also was absorbed by fire hydrant.

"Um, Runt? I think you should know—"

"Done!" Runt exclaimed when he was done peeing. As soon as he said that, the fire hydrant started shaking.

"Runt, I think you broke it."

"Definitely, definitely broke it."

"Will you stop that?"

"Definitely, def—oh."

"**Runt**," said a female robotic voice as the screw broke off, creating a thin spray of water that had words and pictures projected onto it, like a computer screen. As the computer voice said each phrase, it was typed up next to a picture of Runt on the spray, "**Species:**** Canis Lupus; ****Breed:**** Unknown,****Type:**** Cartoon Character; ****Studio:**** Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. and Amblin Entertainment; ****Age: ****Unknown; ****IQ:**** Very very low, let's just leave it at that; ****Status:**** Stray; **_**Access Granted**_**."**

As she finished, the water spray computer screen flashed a Paranoid Puppies logo, then expanded, turning into a purple swirly portal, "**Please walk through portal**," the two strays, having nothing else to do, did (walk through the portal, if it wasn't clear, he he he).

* * *

><p>What they found on the other side was, startling, to say the least. A pristine white oval building, pristine if it wasn't for all of the Christmas decorations covering the cubicles, walls, and ceilings. At the edges of the building were neat little cubicles with desktop computers on the desks, along with some doors and several purple swirly-thingies, like the one they just came out of. Some of the computer chairs were littered with shedded dog fur on them. Hanging over the cubicles were giant flags of dozens of different countries: China, America, the Philippines, Russia, Mexico, so on. All except for one wall, where all there was was a giant three-toed pawprint, a cartoon outline of a bone in its palm. The outer two toes were noticeably bigger and had lines running down their left side, making them look like two "P's."<p>

In the center of the building was a raised oval platform, and on it, two desks. A sidewalk, about two yards wide, encircled the building, separating the cubicles from the platform. Short staircases were the only way to get onto the upper platform.

The larger desk's nameplate read "Lucky C. Puppy Acros Jr., CEO of Paranoid Puppies, Inc." The smaller desk's nameplate, right next to Lucky's, read "Coco C. Puppy Pett, Intern." Also on the platform were a couple, no, make that a lot, of cartoon characters dancing, singing, and pretty much partying. Most of them were puppies, but you could also see some famous cartoon characters, some of them belonging to Warner Bros.

"Where are we?" asked Rita.

"I don't know," replied Runt.

"Like you ever know anything," remarked Rita.

"**Welcome to the PPIHQ," the computer voice boomed.**

"PPIHQ? What does that mean?" asked Rita.

"It stands for the '**P**aranoid **P**uppies **I**ncorporated **H**ead-**Q**uarters.'" replied Lucky, who had walked up to them, wearing a Santa hat and a t-shirt with a Christmas tree on it, no pants, "It's an underground state-of-the-art facility located in a top-secret location in the western suburbs of Las Vegas," he paused, "Okay, so its location is not so secret. Anyway, you're just in time!"

"Time, time for what?" asked Rita.

"Time for the semi-annual Christmas party."

"Semi-annual?"

"We have one in July, but that doesn't matter. This year is our first with Warner Brothers, and so far, the turnout is pretty good, considering we never mailed out any invitations, that is. Next year, we're having it at the Amblin Entertainment HQ. Look around, the entire _Animaniacs _cast is here!" sure enough, they were.

He shook paws with Runt, "Nice to see a fellow canine around here."

"Gee, thanks! That means a lot," Runt replied in a not-sarcastic tone.

He then shook hands with Rita, "I normally have a thing about cats, but I'll let you pass, since it is the Christmas season. I'm normally not this nice," he turned to the partydogs, "SHE'S OKAY, DON'T ATTACK HER!" HE, I've really got to learn to turn that puppin' caps lock key off, he screamed.

"Okay!" the dogs replied simultaneously.

"Let's see the poll!"

"Sure boss," replied Coco, who pulled a lever next to his desk, making a portion of the wall flip over. In place of the German, Chinese, Japanese, North Korean, and American flags was a giant HD television. Think the screen in Times Square, and that's about how big it is.

On it were 24 names, with a number "1" next to Dot's, and zeroes next to the others. At the top was the question "Who's the cutest?"

"Yay!" Dot screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped above the big crowd of partygoers, "I got the first vote! Not that I'm surprised, that is."

"Of course, you practically threatened that poor fanfictioner to get his vote!" exclaimed Wakko.

"Practically? She _did _threaten that poor fanfictioner!" added Yakko.

"Shh, I said never to speak of that again!" shout-whispered Dot.

"What about Chihuahuas? We're cute, furry, and named after a Mexican state! We have big ears, tiny bodies, and a name no one can spell unless you think it 'che-who-ah-who-ah'!" Coco exclaimed.

"Um, okay?" Lucky said, confused, "How about we go ahead and start the Christmas special," he turned to the camera, "Now, for Christmasmaniacs, here on the LPN, the Lucky Puppy Network, at the FFN, the Fanfiction Network," he looked off-camera, "Wait, we already did the alternate theme song, then just go to the first skit! Wait, we did that too! Then do the next skit! We did that one too! In fact, we're doing it right now! Then air the _next next _skit!" he sighed, " 5.7 million dogs and I get stuck with the one who doesn't know how a show works as the control room worker! Jesus Christ!" he stared at the camera awkwardly, "...was born on this day, he he," he finished. Dot pushed him to the side.

"If you don't vote for me, I will personally go to your home, rip your eyes out, and haunt you in your dreams!" in a cuter voice, with her hands together, she said, "I'm Dot Warner and I approve this message."

* * *

><p><em>She's a cranky old critter,<em>

_She's bitter,_

_We warn ya,_

_She lives in a treehouse,_

_In Burbank, California,_

_Along with her nephew,_

_He says spew,_

_He's cheerful,_

_And when his aunt starts to rant,_

_She gives him an earful,_

_She's grumpy,_

_He's happy,_

_It's generation gappy,_

_Take a whirl with the squirrels,_

_Skippy and Slappy!_

**Slappy**: Stop with the singing!

_That's (my Aunt) Slappy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skippy and Slappy:<strong>_

_**A White Christmas in Burbank**_

_DIRECTED BY COCO C. PETT_

_WRITTEN BY LUCKY C. ACROS_

_PRODUCED BY TOM RUEGGER, NICHOLOAS HOLLANDER, RUSTY MILLS_

* * *

><p><em>OH, the weather outside is frightful,<em>

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_As long as you don't let me go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

Skippy turned off his aunt's old 1930's radio, "If only there _was _snow," he noticed, bitterly. He moved the radio off the the tree-house's kitchen table and was about to move it back into the closet when he noticed Sammy, the gray, whatever a young squirrel is called, from _Wakkos Wish_, hiding behind it. "Ahhh! What are you doing behind the radio, and more importantly, IN MY HOUSE?"

"What are you talking about, I've been here the whole time, and it's your aunt's house!"

"Don't you belong to moonwalker1822?"

"Don't worry, I asked him if it was okay if I borrow him and Sally," said Lucky, who appeared from under the table with a copy of a PM from moonwalker1822 saying it was okay to use his characters.

"Is everyone in my house?"

"No, but we are," replied the Warners dressed up as elves, who appeared from the top of the frame.

"So are we," added the Goodfeathers from the kitchen windowstill.

"GET OUT!" Lucky, the Goodfeathers, and the Warners retreated to their respective places.

"I can't leave, I'm part of the story," said Sammy.

"I know," replied Skippy.

"So why are you so bummed out?"

"Because, it's so annoying at how in practically every Christmas special, they get a white Christmas while all we get are partly cloudy skies at _most_. Look, come with me," Sammy followed Skippy to the living room, where the TV was playing a show with snow delicately onto the ground. He put the radio in the closet.

"What's that big black box attached to the back of the TV?" asked Sammy, missing the point.

"The TV?" replied Skippy, incredulously.

"Yeah, the black box on the back of the TV."

"No, I meant that that's _part _of the TV. That's how TVs were like back ten years ago."

"I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no knowledge of the Nineties. I didn't even know who Bill Clinton was until the 2008 election when Hilary Clinton ran for president, and even then I thought Bill Came before Bush!"

"He did."

"I meant the first Bush."

"Just read this," he grabbed a book from behind his back.

"_''90s Pop Culture for Morons and New Millennium Kids, as if There's a Difference'_?" he pulled an iPad 2-like device from behind his back, but instead of an apple on the back, there was a Warner Bros. shield, "I'll just download it from the qBook Store."

"I just wish it would snow."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Simple, we make it snow."

"How?"

"Through cartoon antics," he opened the front door, "Hey Aunt Slappy, we're going outside!"

"And why would I care? Just wear a jacket, it's nearly 40 degrees out!" a cranky voice screamed from upstairs.

"Fine," he grabbed a jacket from the closet.

* * *

><p>The two squirrels were standing in the middle of the park, a detonation box in between them. A long cord attached to the box revealed that it was attached to a rocket, about the size of a doghouse, and wrapped around it were several sticks of dynamite, TNT, and...other explosives. Oh, and a giant ice cube.<p>

"So, what's the point of this?" asked Sammy.

"I watched this in a documentary about the Dust Bowl, you see, the explosive are supposed to make the water molecules in the air excited and gather, essentially knocking water out of the clouds. It's called the Concussion Theory, and was created by the Ancient Greeks. It's supposed to make it rain," Skippy replied.

"Why do they call it the Concussion Theory?"

"I think it's because if you do this wrong, you'll get a concussion."

"But how is this going to make it snow?"

"That's why I attached this giant ice cube to the side of the rocket. It should make the water molecules cold enough."

"And why do you think that would work?"

"Through the power of cartoon physics."

Sammy looked at the camera, "I'd ask more questions, but I really want to blow something up," he and Skippy grabbed opposite sides of the lever, "On the count of three?"

"One, two, THREE!" they both pushed down, making the rocket fly up above the clouds and explode.

BOOM!

"...Sooooo, now what?" asked Sammy.

"We wait."

"Hello guys," said a young pink female squirrel, walking towards the other two.

"Hey Sally," replied Sammy.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h," said Skippy. He started making sounds like he did when he got hit in the face by a soccer ball.

"Um, Skippy, are you okay?" Sally asked.

"It's just that, it's just that," then Skippy fainted. The two squirrels stared at his unconscious body.

"So...what brings you here?" Sammy asked, looking up.

"I saw a big explosion in the park and I figured that it was either you guys, Slappy, or the Warners, and since the Warners are at a Christmas party, I figured that it was either you or Slappy. By the way, what are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to make it snow."

"And you thought that an ice cube taped to the side of a rocket would make it?"

"Along with a couple of explosives."

"Do you think we should wake up Skippy now?"

"Why not?" he took off the fur off his foot like a sock and waved it in front of Skippy's nose. Skippy slowly opened his eyes, then saw Sammy waving his "sock" in front of his nose.

"SPEW!" he screamed as he got up.

"I already told Sally what we are doing."

"So what do we do until it snows?" asked Sally.

"We wait," Skippy replied.

* * *

><p>The sun set, then rose, then set, then rose again over Burbank, the squirrels staring at the sky the entire time, like statues.<p>

"You know, this didn't work in the documentary either," Skippy noticed.

"You couldn't have told us that _before _we launched a rocket into a poor animator's face?" asked Sammy.

"Don't worry I'm sure Skippy has other ideas," said Sally.

"I sure do," replied Skippy, "Who are the smartest creatures on this show, okay, the smartest and the dumbest?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky:<strong>** Happy late holidays!**

**Coco:**** You do realize only Christmas is over, it's still Hanuka and Kwanzaa.**

**Lucky:**** I thought it was spelled Chanukah.**

**Coco:**** You can spell it a lot of ways.**

**Both:**** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**Lucky:**** Dumb political correct moral guardians making us say that. I hate PC, that's why I use ****Macs.**

**Coco:**** That's not really relavant, they're called Chiqs in this universe, short for Chiqintosh after the Chiquita Banana since they're made by BananaByte Inc., and you **_**are**_** using a PC.**

**Both: (staring at camera)...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (awkwardly) AGAIN!**


	5. The Episode with No Real Plot

_We are cartoonics, we are insane, we are puppies._

_**Chapter 5: The Episode with No Real Plot**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Something about copyright law.**_

**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't updated in, what? Three months? I've been busy with a lot of things and, well, I lost interest. But no worry, the interest is back! Like I said, I was going to have a big five-chapter story where the gang gets back together, but I couldn't bring myself to it. So instead, let's say the most of the gang got back through, a montage! Yeah, a montage. Except for the squirrels and Mr. Plotz. **

**This is something I wrote to stop writer's block.**

* * *

><p><em>It's time for An-i-man-i-acs!<em>

_And we're zany to the max,_

_So just sit back and relax,_

_You'll laugh 'til you collapse,_

_We're An-i-man-i-acs!_

V

_Come join the Warner brothers,_

_And the Warner sister Dot,_

_Watch us as we run around the Warner movie lot,_

_They lock us in the tower,_

_Whenever we get caught,_

_But we break loose,_

_And then vamoose,_

_And now you know the plot!_

V

_We're An-i-man-i-acs,_

_Dot is cute while Yakko yaks,_

_Wakko packs away the snacks,_

_We pay lots of income tax,_

_We're An-i-man-i-acs!_

V

_Meet Pinky and the Brain as they try to rule the universe,_

_Goodfeathers flock together while Slappy wacks 'em with her purse,_

_Buttons chases Mindy,_

_While Rita sings a verse,_

_The puppies flipped,_

_We have no script,_

_Why bother to rehearse?_

V

_We're An-i-man-i-acs,_

_We have pay-or-play contracts,_

_We're zany to the max,_

_We have baloney in our slacks!_

_We're An-i-many!_

_Totally insaney!_

_A real painey!_

_An-i-man-i-acs! Those are the facts!_

**The Paranoid Puppies Headquarters in Las Vegas, Nevada- 0900 hours**

**(That's 9 o'clock in your terms)**

A certain dark-brown Chihuahua puppy was marching around a certain trio of puppy-kitten-monkey-like _Cartoonus Characteruses_ as they read a book titled, _Pop Culture of a Very Messed-Up World, Also Known as the 2010's. _

"Good news guys!" exclaimed Lucky as he ran out of one of the portals and onto the raised platform, holding something in his paws, "I despised PC so much, that I finally went out and bought a Mac," he held up a 15-inch Macbook Pro.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? PC in your book means 'political-correctness' not 'personal computer.' If you really want to attack PC, instead of getting a Mac, use some offensive words," replied Coco.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know," he got out a smartphone from behind his back, "How about, retarded, Canadian, or…derpy?"

"In that case, you're derpy, whatever that means."

"Hey sibs, and pups, according to this, the most popular show on air is about a triangle-head kid and his rectangle-headed stepbrother building stuff, and it's on _Disney Channel_," Yakko interrupted.

"That's from 2010, turn the page," replied Lucky. Wakko took the book away and turned the page.

"Would you look at that," he said.

"What, what?" his other two siblings asked anxiously.

"It's, it's—"

"Time to start the show, thanks to my Mac, I finally finished writing the next episode, and it's a whole lot better than that PC on my desk," interrupted Lucky, "and yes, we are getting paid by Apple," he whispered the second part quietly and winked at Coco.

"Why are you, oh. Wait that was a PC? I thought that was a marshmallow cooker," Coco said, gesturing towards a large, smoking computer tower on Lucky's desk, where two pups were currently roasting marshmallows on.

"Does this mean we can't cook marshmallows anymore?'

"It's, it's, it's—"

"START THE SHOW ALREADY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Good Idea, Bad Idea<strong>

_And now for another Good Idea, Bad Idea._

_Good Idea: Watch _Animaniacs _DVD's on your big screen TV. _(Mr. Skullhead happily sits on his couch with a soda in his hand and laughs)

_Bad Idea:_ Read Animaniacs 2011 on your laptop. (Mr. Skullhead is shown on his couch, his laptop in his lap, brain rotted, and reduced to nothing but a pile of bones…wait, what?)

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Plotz-<strong>

**Homeless**

WRITTEN BY LUCKY ACROS AND EDISON PUPPY

PRODUCED BY RUSTY MILLS AND STEVEN SPIELBERG

_*1998*_

"You can't do this I've been with this company since it was a small movie theater run by the _actual _Warner brothers! Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! *boing* Did you have to throw me out the window into the street! *beep beep* Ahh, roadrunner!"

*2012*

It has been more than 13 years since that faithful day, when Jamie Kellner replaced Thaddeus Plotz, kicking him onto the streets, literally. In that time, Mr. Plotz became a hobo, specifically the one who kept on walking past the Warner Bros. movie lot everyday with discontent, pushing a shopping cart with all of his belongings, and there weren't many. Finally, the day came when the police officers found him using a stolen shopping cart, confiscating it and all of his belongings.

"Next time, don't steal," the police officer had said.

It was March 3, 2012, and the short, chubby former CEO of Warner Bros. passed by his former workplace when he noticed the telltale signs. He, like most of the other people, had said the phrase "they're back" without knowing what it meant. By now, he had entirely forgotten about it, thinking it had something to do with it being the thirteenth anniversary of Cancellation Day, or as most Animaniacs called it, Destruction Day.

Looking upon the studio lot, he could see the signs that, although already looking out of the ordinary for anyone, only a person having been in the animation industry would recognize. It meant that a cartoon was being filmed.

Scattered around the lot were swirly purple portals like the ones that the Paranoid Puppies used, except instead of being powered by fire hydrants, they were powered by metal Warner Brother shields lying on the ground like manhole covers or baseball plates. They led to different places and times.

Connected to each shield were two rolls of film on opposite sides of the shield, one roll making the film go through the portal and the other pulling it out. Off to the side were people ready to cut the film.

Scattered throughout the studio were invisible floating cameras, their presence only known by a small heat-wave-like ripple shaped like a camera that doesn't take much effort to find. They could only take one picture at a time, and were designed to make cels look as three-dimensional as possible.

People tried to imitate cartoon characters using cartoon physics, using things such as Styrofoam safes and cardboard anvils. Others were shining huge lights onto huge sheets of plastic and paper.

Stacks of paper, pencils, paintbrushes, pens, and jars of paint and India ink also were next to a bunch of artists working endlessly to draw safes, anvils, and other Acme products in real life.

If it was a live-action project, all Warner would've had to do was bring a camera and use a soundstage. If it was a flash project, all they would've needed to do were to use tablets and computers. This meant that the project, whatever it was, was going to be traditionally animated.

What was WB working on? Thaddeus got his answer when he stole a glance at the studio water tower. The logo was swung open, like a door. Not only that, but the inside, save for a triple-bunk bed, was hollow.

Mr. Plotz paled, no it couldn't be.

But in the middle of it all, in a director's chair (even though he was a producer) was the big man himself, Steven Spielberg.

Yep, it was an Animaniacs project, and he wasn't part of it.

At first, he felt confused, why was there an Animaniacs project? Then he felt disappointed at how he couldn't lead it, he had a small spot for those Warners, then annoyed, nostalgic, stupefied, and finally, angry. Angry at the police for taking his belongings, angry at Jamie for making him into a hobo into the first place, angry at Turner Broadcasting for bringing him in the first place, and finally, angry at how WB kept on making cartoons without him. In fact, he was so mad, he—

* * *

><p>"<em>And in other news, a 5.1 magnitude earthquake has hit Los Angeles. Strangely, the epicenter of said earthquake was located near the Warner Brothers' Studio lot, not along any known faults. Some are even saying that the earthquake might be a foreshock to the upcoming 'Big One.' Now, to our seismic expert, Mr. Gounds A. Shakin."<em>

* * *

><p>-You get it, don't you?<p>

The earthquake, causing some property damage, caused Spielberg to turn around as the animators and editors realigned themselves." Is that…Mr. Plotz? Thaddeus, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH? 15 YEARS AGO, I WOULD'VE LOVED TO HAVE A CONVERSATION GOING, BUT NOW! DOING SOME BIG ANIMANIACS PROJECT WITHOUT ME, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOURSELF? I'VE BEEN WITH THIS COMPANY SINCE IT WAS A SMALL MOVIE THEATER!"

"RE, ahem, relax, I was going to—"

"RELAX! WHY WOULD I RELAX, I—" BUT, ahem, but Spielberg interrupted him.

"As I was saying, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come back. Maybe start as our financial advisor at Amblin, become one of the main chairmen of TimeWarner, and maybe even become CEO and replace Barry one day."

"DON'T INTERUPPT, wait, what?"

"You heard what I said."

"Warner Bros. is the only thing I know, do you really thing so?"

" I know so."

"Great! So when do I start?"

"Take these calculators and reports and do some mathematics, the Amblin Headquarters has been part of the WB lot ever since those girls put it there during the _Tiny Toons _period."

"I'm on it sir!" and with that, he ran off. Spielberg watched his figure as it sped away. As soon as the blur was out of sight, he turned around and faced the camera.

"What? We needed Plotz back for the Warners to annoy, and we also needed some filler," he shrugged as the screen irised in on his face.

* * *

><p><em>She's a cranky old critter,<em>

_She's bitter,_

_We warn ya,_

_She lives in a tree-house,_

_In Burbank, California,_

_Along with her nephew, _

_He says 'spew,'_

_He's cheerful,_

_And when his aunt starts to rant,_

_She gives him an earful,_

_She's grumpy,_

_He's happy,_

_It's generation gappy,_

_Take a whirl with the squirrels,_

_Skippy and Slappy!_

_That's (my aunt) Slappy!_

V

**Skippy and Slappy-**

**Pay-or-Play Contracts**

WRITTEN BY:

LUCKY C. PUPPY ACROS

EDISON CROSS ORCA PUPPY

COCO C. PUPPY PETT

V

PRODUCED BY:

RUSTY MILLS

THE WARNER BROTHERS (AND SISTER DOT)

V

DIRECTED BY:

DAHL MASON

It was a dark and stormy night.

_Ahem._

Fine, it was a bright and sunny afternoon, like it always was in _the Slappy Squirrel Memorial Park_, formerly known as _Burbank Park_. Slappy never bothered to tell the Los Angeles County that she was still alive because of two reasons:

She liked having a park named after her.

She was too lazy.

Luckily, no one had asked what Skippy's living arrangements were, so he was safe.

Anyway, it was a bright and sunny afternoon, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the squirrels were playing…video games in the dark, shady tree. Here in the treehouse, Skippy and Sammy Squirrel (no relation) were playing [insert generic video game here] on their [circle one: Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, or other]. In the privacy of her bedroom, Slappy Squirrel was doing what all squirrels do in the spring, taxes.

"I hate the IRS, but then again, who doesn't?"

Back in the living room, Skippy and Sammy had started up a conversation.

"Hey Skippy?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"What is that big black thing on the back of the TV?"

"How many times do I have to tell you this, that 'box' is _part_ of the TV."

"You never get used to that. By the way, why do you have so much old stuff?"

"My aunt, err, likes to keep things for…sentimental value, yeah that's it."

"So black boxes that hold movies are from the 1830's?"

"Umm…..yeah."

"Hey, I can hear you from up here!"

"Sorry Aunt Slappy."

"Not you, Sammy."

"Sooorry Ms. Squirrel."

…

"Soooooo, I heard you have a crush on that pink squirrel in our class, Sally," Sammy said, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Whahat?" he stuttered.

"Oh come on, practically all of Slappy Squirrel Memorial Middle School knows."

"Does Sally know?"

"Except for her, although I think she suspects. But you need to do something for her to finally notice you. You need to become famous. What could you do to become famous?"

"How about becoming an actor?" said a voice from behind the front door.

"Who said that?" the other two squirrels asked simultaneously and fearfully. In burst in three, barking, dog-like figures, held at the end of their leashes by two figures. The harsh lighting made it difficult to see anything more than silhouette.

When the squirrels' eyes finally adjusted, they could see that the three baking figures were Yakko, Wakko, and Lucky. The two figures holding the leashes were Dot and Coco. They also found that they were hugging each other in fear, and they attempted to find their composure.

"Hey Skip, where's your aunt?" asked Yakko.

"Who are they?" asked Sammy.

"Old friends, _really_ old friends. Aunt Slappy's upstairs, doing taxes," Skippy replied.

"Thanks," the three siblings quickly ran upstairs and got ready to ram the door, instead deciding to just lightly knock at the last minute.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm doing time in prison?" the cranky gray squirrel answered.

"Don't you mean taxes?" asked Yakko.

"I'll be doing both if you don't leave me alone!"

"Relax Slappy, we just came here to see if you would like to look at this," he pulled an official-looking piece of paper and showed to Slappy.

"Is this…a contract?"

"Not just any contract, a pay-or-play contract with Warner Bros. We're bringing the gang back together, and all we need is you! Animaniacs is coming back!"

"I'll sign, _if _you stop annoying me. Besidesf, cartoons these days just, to put it lightly, stink. I'll show them what comedy is!"

"Sure Slappy, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I had to cut it off at that point, but I lost interest and I am never going to write ever again. April Fools!**

**Actually, that's the reason I cut it off. I wanted to get a chapter up by April Fools Day but the chapter wasn't finished. Seemed fitting. Constructive Criticism appreciated. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_


End file.
